Solar Sentinel
"I am the light of hope, the ray that warms the innocent and the downtrodden" Naomi Cage was once a doctor at Kindred Hospital in Seattle, but is currently wielder of the Sundrop as Solar Sentinel, as well as a member of Earthwatch. Biography When Naomi lost her dear grandmother to cancer at 12, she swore on that day to become a great doctor to heal people across the world and save them from illness. Her dedication got her a PhD in medicine and a secure job at Kindred Hospital as a respected doctor. But one day, a strange alien artifact crash landed in her backyard. This artifact was revealed to be the Sundrop, and gifted its power to Naomi. Realizing a world beyond her own needs help, she now soars among the stars as Solar Sentinel. Personality Naomi is distinguished by being incredibly caring and patient to those around her. She is a loyal, dutiful friend who is especially good at connecting with anyone around her, and helping them whenever they need help. But she can easily become too selfless, prioritizing other's needs over her own. Also being inflexible and unwilling to improvise as well as being more vulnerable to criticism than others. Powers and Abilities Photokinesis: The most prominent ability granted to Naomi from the Sundrop was the ability to generate, shape and manipulate visible light. This light can either be used to illuminate or to blind and even disintegrate. Naomi can also absorb all the light in a certain vicinity and expel it into a beam or create constructs of solidified light for shielding or attacking. Flight: Having been enchanted by the Sundrop, Naomi is capable of flying at speeds surpassing 120 miles per hour, even in the vacuum of space. Healing: The Sundrop also gave Naomi the ability to heal any would that would not kill the victim. Shaping cosmic energy from her hands, even the worst injuries are repaired harmlessly and near instantly. However, the more severe the wound, the more draining it is for Naomi to heal. Photo-Telekinesis: Using light enveloping the subject, Naomi can mentally move and control objects at a distance and within a certain range. But this light can fade away after too long, causing her to lose control of that object. This power is also less effective on living beings. Light-Speed Travel: A power unparalleled by those around her, Naomi is capable of channeling a large amount of light and traveling at the speed of light, similar to space ships such as the FreeBird. But this can drain a lot of her power and leave her defenseless for a short period of time. Equipment The Sundrop: An ancient artifact from an alien world of unknown origin, this object resembles a star sculpted from yellow obsidian, and seems to have been enchanted by an ancient cosmic being. When being used by Naomi, it takes the form of a two-dimensional Suncloak: Constructed of solidified light, this cloak protects Naomi against energy-based attacks, can illuminate dark places and aids in absorbing light from its surrounding and strengthening Naomi's powers. Space Helmet: Given to Naomi by a wealthy Iani whom she saved from a band or pirates, this helmet allows Naomi to survive in the vacuum of space without need for an oxygen take, and was fully integrated into the suit provided by the Sundrop. Relationships Frank Cage: Brother Chester Newton: Friend Marshall Law/The Annihilator: BoyfriendCategory:Earthwatch Category:Characters Category:Cosmic